


Half Faked

by Kajmere



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere
Summary: February 14th looms over him like a depressed rain cloud, and he hasn’t made any attempt whatsoever ever to actually find a date for the day. He does the only logical thing he can think of. He asks Steve to be his fake valentine.





	Half Faked

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for making this readable! <333

Bucky is a hopeless romantic, he’ll be the first to admit that, and when this time of year comes around and he’s still single, he can’t help wallowing. Just a little.  
  
“Ugh why is it a social norm to throw it in my face every single year?” Bucky gripes to Steve over lunch.  
  
“Huh?” Steve replies, because sure, that came out of nowhere, but Bucky’s just spotted the “Couples Special” advertisement of his favorite sandwich shop menu board. Hearts everywhere, two for one, blah blah blah. It’s gross.  
  
Bucky flails his sandwich in the direction of the sign and Steve turns around to look.  
  
“Aww man, not again.” Steve says, rolling his eyes.  
  
“What? It’s right there taunting me! It’s not even February yet, for Christsakes.”  
  
“You’re surprised every year,” Steve says, “Every holiday you’re all,” and oh no, he’s going to do his awful Bucky impersonation. “ _It’s August Steve, why is there Halloween stuff everywhere? It’s October Steve, why is there Christmas stuff everywhere? It’s January 31st Steve, why am I single?_ ”  
  
“Excuse me, I don’t sound like that, and also, it’s January 25th.”  
  
“You do, though.” Steve says, grabbing the milkshake they’re sharing and taking a sip, ignoring Bucky’s factual day of the year.  
  
Sure, Bucky might hate that all holidays are thrown in his face months beforehand. Sure he finds it’s obnoxious as all hell to walk into a store in October to find fucking Christmas music playing, that’s not the point. The point is, once again he’s single as Valentines Days inches ever closer. He’s not even sure why it bothers him, it’s just a day. A SINGLE DAY, and Bucky hates holidays, and he’s sure if he were in a relationship he wouldn’t care in the slightest.  
  
But he’s not, therefore he does.  
  
It’s not like he’s not making himself available, it’s not like he hasn’t gone on dates, because he has, he has dated the hell out of people this past year.  
  
They just never ended up going anywhere. Bucky is a good dater, ask anyone. His dating profiles are top-notch, his photos are some of his best, he’s straightforward in what he’s looking for, and he’s charming as fuck whenever he decides he wants to meet someone.  
  
But for some reason, some unexplainable reason, things just always fall apart.  
  
Steve snaps his fingers, “Have I lost you to my awesome impersonation?”  
  
“I hate your face.” Bucky says, and steals a fry off of Steve’s plate.  
  
February 14th looms over him like a depressed rain cloud, and he hasn’t made any attempt whatsoever ever to actually find a date for the day. He does the only logical thing he can think of. He asks Steve to be his fake valentine.  
  
“Seriously,” he says over the phone, because they’re probably the only two people in the entire world who use their phones to actually talk to each other. “Hear me out, all these places have deals for couples, right? We can pretend to be a couple, just for one night. I mean, we practically are anyway.”  
  
Which isn’t a lie. Bucky and Steve have been living out of each other’s pockets for longer than Bucky cares to remember. They’d been roommates through college, and then after, deciding they’re better off as a team heading out into the real world. Even though both of them are well established in their chosen fields it just never came up that they should venture out on their own. Besides it was cheaper this way.  
  
So, here they are five years later, having this late-night conversation while Bucky sits at his desk, and Steve’s presumingly all cozy in his bed, or on their couch, TV muted, planning out this adventure.  
  
“You want to fake date for free stuff, is that what I’m hearing, Barnes?” Steve asks.  
  
“I mean, why not right? We’re both single.”  
  
Steve laughs, and Bucky can’t help picturing his eyes crinkling. “Yeah, alright,” Steve says, “I’m game. You better find the best places with the best deals for us. I want to be wooed.”  
  
“I will woo you, Steve, I. Will. Woo.”  
  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Steve says, a moment before the line goes dead.  
  
  
Bucky researches the fuck out of Valentines happenings, maybe a little too enthusiastically, if he’s completely honest with himself. But it’s not like he’s ever gotten to experience anything when it came to The Day.  
  
Sure, there is their favorite sandwich place doing to a two-for-one, but they practically eat there every other day as it is, so the woo factor there is almost non- existent. Bucky wants to impress, live out his ideal Valentine’s Day dream, so he Googles some more pretentious restaurants, and find a place he’s always wanted to try, but never been to. They have the same sort of specials. Sure, it’ll be more expensive, but you can’t go wrong with those prices.  
  
He makes the dinner reservation, and on a whim, checks off the box on the website that they are newlyweds, because there’s extra perks for newlyweds.  
  
Hello free bottle of champagne, and extra-private booth, whatever that means. He keys in his credit card number to confirm the reservation and leans back in his chair, smiling to himself.  
  
It’s not exactly easy to nonchalantly surprise your best friend, so Bucky comes out with it so they’re both on the same page.  
  
“Dress nice, this place is very...” Bucky flaps his arms, “I don’t know the dress code.” He says dress code and makes the quoted finger gesture.  
  
Steve quirks an eyebrow at him.  
  
“You don’t have to wear a tie or anything,” Bucky stammers, “just something nice.”  
  
Steve nods.  
  
“And also, we are kinda-sorta fake newlyweds”  
  
Steve laughs. “Oh my god, what I have gotten myself into?”  
   
“Just roll with it, trust me?” Bucky says, feeling the sheepish smile on his face.  
  
“We’ve done worse.” Is all Steve says, as they settle in for a game of Mario Kart.  
  
Fake date night, as it turns out, feels just as stressful as a real date night. Bucky has his entire wardrobe splayed across his bed and had absolutely no idea what he’s going to wear.  
  
He would normally ask Steve, and Steve would come to his rescue because Steve always, always knows what Bucky looks best in. But he can’t do that now, not for their own not-really-date date, that seems to defeat the purpose of wooing.  
  
Bucky wants to woo Steve, not just with the fancy restaurant, but with how he looks, too. He can’t help it. It’s all part of the game they’re playing tonight, right? Right.  
  
He finally settles on his favorite jeans; dark blue, snug as fuck, and the black knitted pullover Becca gave him for Christmas that he hasn’t worn yet. It’s nice, and he looks good in it, admiring himself in the mirror as he straightens out the any wrinkles with this hands. He’ll always give his sister credit for knowing his fashion sense.  
  
It’s a little cold, so he throws on his favorite leather jacket and pulls the gloves out of the pockets, wondering for a moment if he’ll need them before sticking them back in.  
  
One last look in the mirror to get his nerves in check. “You got this Barnes,” he says to himself, not really knowing why this seems more important than any other date he’s ever gotten ready for in his life.  
  
Steve is waiting for him at their kitchen island, sitting on one of the stools. Bucky can’t see exactly what he’s chosen to wear because he’s on the other side of the island, leaning down on his elbows, engulfed in whatever he’s looking at on his phone.  
  
Bucky makes light of making his presence known, and Steve looks up.  
  
“Wow.” Steve says, “you clean up nice.” He slipping his phone into his pocket as he gets up and comes around the island.  
  
Steve’s almost mirroring what Bucky has on. Dark blue jeans, except for the black sweater, he’s wearing a blue button down, not tucked in, and his favorite black pea coat. He looks…  
  
Well shit, he looks amazing.  
  
Bucky’s momentarily speechless before his brain decides to catch up. “Yeah, wow, you too, pal.”  He ducks his head because, Christ, does Steve ever look good. “Shall we?” he asks, holding out his arm in invitation.  
  
“Let’s do this.” Steve says, looping his arm through Bucky’s.  
  
Conversation flows normally as they make their way to the restaurant, Steve telling him about his workday, them whining about how cold it is, and yet… Steve never lets go of Bucky’s arm, and Bucky is sort of glad of it. It feels nice. It feels like that’s what should have been happening forever, for always.  
  
“Remember,” Bucky says, as they make their way to the restaurant entrance, “We’re newlyweds, and this is our first Valentines.”  
  
“I remember,” Steve says, leaning up to say it into the crook of Bucky’s neck, his lips slightly brushing against Bucky’s skin.  
  
Bucky shivers a little, pulling Steve in close as they step into the restaurant lobby and announce their reservation. He has a moment of panic because they hadn’t discussed whose name Bucky had made their reservation under, but he says it as casually as he can muster. “Reservation for two. Rogers.”  
  
Steve squeezes a little tighter then and whispers in Bucky’s ear. “And here I thought I was going to be Mister Barnes.”  
  
Bucky huffs out a laugh. “Yeah, I should have told you.”  
  
“I don’t mind.”  
  
Bucky’s stomach does something he’s not entirely familiar with, but he tries to pay it no mind as the host directs them to their table.  
  
“Oh god.” Bucky says, as he realizes that yes, that is their table they are heading towards. It isn’t exactly the setting Bucky had in mind when he read extra-private. Sure it was big, ostentatious, in fact. One single sided booth, facing the rest of the patrons of the restaurant, decorated obnoxiously with rose petals, champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne on ice.  
  
“Wow, Mister Rogers,” Steve says, as he slides into the booth. “Color me wooed.”  
  
Bucky can tell Steve is trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
“Only the best for my best guy.” Bucky says, sliding in on the other side and wrapping his arm around Steve, pulling him close.  
  
They have an appearance to hold up after all.  
  
The host makes a muffled squealing sort of noise, then apologizes. “I’m so sorry, you two are just, you’re really adorable. Your waiter will be by shortly.”  
  
Steve laughs once the host retreats, right into Bucky’s shoulder. “Oh my god, Buck! Please tell me this isn’t what you think you’re missing out on every year you don’t have a date for Valentines Day?”  
  
Bucky can’t help laughing too, because hell no, this is bad. People are staring at them. They’re on display, and it’s awful and hilarious, and why did he think this was a good idea?  
  
“Definitely not what I had in mind. Steve, I’m sorry.”  
  
“You are not! I am here for my free meal and expensive champagne, don’t you dare feel bad. We just gotta…”  
  
Steve is interrupted by the arrival and introduction of their waiter. He places a plate of bread between them and starts opening their bottle of champagne as he rattles off the specials. They get to order whatever each of them wants, it’s included in the price Bucky had already agreed to when booking.  
  
They both end up ordering steak with all the sides it comes with. The waiter pours their champagne and leaves them to it.  
  
“I don’t even like champagne,” Bucky confesses as he takes a sip, the carbonation making his eyes water as he swallows.  
  
“I don’t mind it,” Steve says, as his drains his full flute in one giant gulp. “I’ll finish the bottle don’t worry.”  
  
“Easy there,” Bucky says.  
  
“Easy yourself,” Steve says back, hiccuping then laughing, leaning into Bucky, for show, obviously.  
  
“What does that even mean?” Bucky laughs, not really thinking as he kisses Steve on the top of his head. Oh god, his hair smells amazing. It shouldn’t smell this amazing, they use the same goddamn shampoo, but Bucky can’t help inhaling all the same.  
  
Steve sighs and pulls back. “Want some bread? There’s some fancy oil and vinegar to dip it in.”  
  
Bucky nods and watches Steve rip off a piece, then dip in the mixture and holding it up for Bucky to take. Bucky leans in and takes the bread with mouth. He chews and moans a little; it’s fucking delicious. His eyes must have fallen closed because when he opens them, Steve is staring at him, at his mouth, and the look on his face is… well, it’s a look Bucky has never experienced first hand from Steve.  
  
Bucky licks his lips and can’t help hearing Steve’s breathy inhale. “It’s amazing, Steve, here, try it.” Bucky mirrors Steve’s actions and feeds him a piece of bread.  
  
Steve doesn’t close his eyes though, and Bucky can’t take his eyes off Steve, and all of a sudden he’s really hot under the collar.  
  
Bucky grabs his champagne, drinking a little too fast. He coughs and his eyes water, and Steve pats him on the back.  
  
“Easy there,” Steve says, and then they both start laughing.  
  
Thankfully their food shows up then, and as they dig into their meals, Bucky can lose himself in his thoughts about his best friend, and these feelings about him which are seemingly coming out of nowhere for him.  
  
“This is amazing, Buck,” Steve says, pulling Bucky back to reality. He looks over at Steve who is smiling back at him.  
  
It’s like a freight train hitting him full force: the causal way they walked here arm in arm, the natural way he’s pulled Steve in close, and how Steve always comes willingly. Just falls into Bucky, like it’s second nature. He had kissed Steve on the head just a few moments ago, the first time he’s ever shown that kind of affection towards Steve, and it wasn’t weird, he doesn't regret it. In fact Bucky wants to do it again, and again, and maybe a few more times.  
  
It just slips out, unintentionally, Bucky blames that smile.  
  
“What?” Steve ask, dropping his fork.  
  
“I said you’re beautiful, Steve.”  
  
“Buck, when I said you had to woo me, the meal and all of this,” he gestures at their table, “is more than enough. I never expected…”  
  
“Shut up Steve and punch me if I’m wrong here.” Bucky  closes his eyes and goes in, all or nothing, making his intentions completely clear, licking his lips and leaning towards Steve, half-expecting to be punched, because this is Steve after all.  
  
Bucky’s lips are met by the softest of soft touch of Steve’s. His eyes fly open to find Steve grinning back at him, eyes crinkled and looking so fucking cute Bucky can barely contain his excitement.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah.” Steve says, then they’re kissing for real this time. Nothing bordering on too much, as they’re in public, but definitely enough to let people know they’re on a date, a real one now, and it’s Valentines Day, and hell yeah, Bucky finally gets to spend the holiday the way he’s always intended to.  
  
They don’t talk about it, that’s for later, what this all means for them. They just enjoy the rest of their meal. Steve finishes off the champagne, and if they’re a little more affectionate than they’d originally intended when they feed each other dessert, well….

  
~

  
A year later…  
  
“Bucky, no!”  
  
“Aww come on, Steve! We get a discount because we’re returning patrons!”  
  
“We’re always returning patrons! We go there like once a month!”  
  
“But Steve,” Bucky’s says, laying it on thick, batting his eyelashes and everything.  “It’s where I realized I’m in love with you!”  
  
“Ugh, you are the worst. Fine, book the reservation”  
  
Bucky fist-bumps the air. “Love you, babe.”  
  
“Love you, too.” Steve says, passing Bucky in the hall, and kissing him on the cheek on his way by.


End file.
